


Queen of Hearts

by sarcasticsapphic



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, IT'S SO FLUFFY, Valentine's Day, and they own me, maggie is the best girlfriend, proposal, they are such soft lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 20:03:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9841769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcasticsapphic/pseuds/sarcasticsapphic
Summary: Maggie and Alex have been together for a few years and Valentine's Day has become a special day for them. However, Maggie has to spend the whole day working, far away from Alex. To keep the day special for Alex, Maggie leaves some surprises behind for her with the help of their friends.(Written before 2x13 and doesn't account for the canon within that episode)





	

**Author's Note:**

> In honour of the Valentine's Day episode today I wanted to create a future Valentine's Day for Alex and Maggie
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated - enjoy!

Alex wakes up on the morning of Valentine’s Day to an empty space next to her and a sadness in her gut. Realistically, Alex knew that this holiday was ridiculous and simply an easy money-making scheme for Hallmark. But then Alex met Maggie and she felt for her something that she had never felt before and discovered those companies can get pretty convincing when they need to be. Even though Maggie wasn’t the biggest fan of the supposed ‘holiday’, she knows Alex had a soft spot for so ever since she wore a suit and romanced her to the extreme on their first Valentine’s Day, Maggie had to admit the day had grown on her. Even if it was only for Alex and how damn cute she got on the day.

The day had become special from the few they had which is why the fact that Maggie had to work all day was devastating. Maggie had come back to their apartment a few days earlier and told Alex that she had been assigned to take a trip up to Gotham to interrogate a group of criminals in their prison who they thought had connections to a series of gang murders in National City. Not only had this been planned for Valentine’s day but they had no idea when they would finish and with the four-hour commute, the day was just bound to be ruined.

So when Alex woke up that morning without the warmth of her girlfriend next to her she felt her stomach sink as she remembered why. Most morning’s Alex would wake to her alarm at 6:30 and leave Maggie sleeping next to her to go for a run. This morning, she didn’t even sleep long enough to reach the blaring of her alarm. The coldness of their bed waking her from her slumber before it could even go off. 

Alex lies on her back on her side of the bed, staring up at the ceiling, watching the oranges and yellows of the sunrise expand across the white space. She thinks of nothing in particular, only that she misses the feel of her girlfriend’s warmth next to her and how at peace she would look in her sleep and how much she would have loved to shower her with clichéd affection today.

A faint beeping and the sound of her phone vibrating on the table to her right knocks her out of her trance. She was too down to bother going on her usual run now but there was no way she was getting back to sleep now. With an exaggerated exhale, Alex props herself up on her elbow to turn off her alarm. She’s about to lay back down when the sight of a white bit of paper next to her phone catches her attention. 

Alex is not one for clutter, only ever keeping her phone, a lamp and possibly a book on her bedside table so the white against the dark stain of the wood sparked her curiosity. Sitting up a bit more now, Alex reaches for the small bit of cardboard which, upon closer inspection, is the ace of hearts from a deck of playing cards. _Since when did we own playing cards?_

She eyes the card curiously, eventually flipping it over to find a sharpie-written message.

_I love how peaceful and beautiful you look when you sleep_

Maggie’s sprawled message makes Alex smile but, still, she tilts her head and squints her eyes in confusion. _Was this Maggie’s take on a Valentine’s Day card pun?_  

Before Alex has much time to ponder on the context of the card the text tone of her phone comes from her bedside table.

 **Maggie ‘Detective Dimples’ Sawyer [6:33am]:** HAPPY VALENTINES DAY BEAUTIFUL

Alex smirks at the timing of the text – she was a damn good detective after all.

 **Alex Danvers [6:34am]:** Happy Valentine’s Day babe  <3 but what’s with the playing card? 

 **Maggie ‘Detective Dimples’ Sawyer [6:34am]:** Just enjoy the day Alex, I’ll see you tonight ;)

Alex just sighs and beams. Her girlfriend is so amazing and sweet and romantic as hell, there was no way she was ever letting her go.

Struck with a new wave of energy, Alex decides to go on her run after all. She gets up, changing into her sports bra, sweatshirt and running shorts. She absentmindedly grabs her shoes and sits on the edge of the bed to put them on. She pulls her socks onto her feet, then grabs her left shoe to slip on when she finds another card, this time the eight of spades.

_I love how strong and badass you are (and your misguided belief that you could beat me in a fight)_

Alex beams, holding her bottom lip between her teeth, figuring out the pattern of these cards, what this is all about, what she has to look forward to today. The realisation brings the beginning of tears to her eyes, clutching the note like it's Maggie herself. God, she is going to miss her today.

Alex puts the card with the other still on her bedside table, putting on her shoes and tying them up. She leaves her room, heading straight to their apartment door. She grabs the key she takes with her when she runs, unlocks the door and loops the keys around her bra strap. She goes to turn the knob but finds the jack of diamonds taped to the door at eye level. Her smile returns (although it never really faded) as she turns the card to the red patterned back where Maggie’s messy handwriting has a message for her.

_I love how brave and beautiful you were as you were figuring out your sexuality (you kissed me in a bar, that took some serious guts)_

Alex remembers how perfect and supportive Maggie was during that time a few years ago. Even though that rejection was so painful it was worth it in the end because look at where they are now. Sharing an apartment, completely in tune with each other, knowing what the other is thinking or feeling from just a look and more in love than ever before.

She tucks the card in her bra and heads out the door. She jogs her usual route, enjoying the crispness of the cold air and the bright light of the sun beginning to shine life into the trees.

When she returns to the apartment she grabs her uniform from her room and heads to the bathroom to shower. Unsurprisingly, but definitely not unwelcome, Alex finds the two of clubs stuck to the mirror above the vanity. 

_I love your beautiful hair and how it can look red or brunette in different lights_

Alex looks at herself in the mirror, her hair looking more red in the morning light than the usual brunette and a huge smile plastered on her face. She’s probably going to get some weird looks today if this is was how she was going to be walking around the DEO today.

Alex continues her morning routine; has a shower, brushes her teeth and applies some light makeup before grabbing her gun, bike helmet and an apple and heading out the door. To Alex’s delight, she finds a new card at every stage which she makes sure to store in her back pocket along with the ones she grabbed off her bedside table.

Every time she found one she felt lighter. She knew Maggie loved her, of course she did. Her love in itself made Alex better, feel special, reminded of why she is important, has value to herself and others. But when all the ways and intricacies of Maggie’s love for her are pointed out, are told to her, explicitly, there is no room for any doubt, any second-guessing or any ounce of disbelief over how Maggie settled for her, managed to love _her_ , after all these years. Maggie didn’t settle for her. She settled with her. Maggie fell and was brave enough to land in Alex’s arms, who, herself, was falling. Maggie loved Alex and she wanted to remind her and insist it to her, today of all days. If not with her speech or touch, then her written words would have to do. And it was beautiful.

Alex makes it to the parking garage of her apartment building, heading to her Ducati parked in the small space in the corner. She is in no way surprised to find the King of clubs tucked in the handlebar.

_I love how goddamn sexy you look riding your motorbike and how you try to impress me even though I’m already impressed by everything you do_

Alex blushes at that one. She does always try to show off to Maggie any time she would pick her up on her bike; speeding just the tiniest bit, revving her engine like a teenage boy trying to win the girl in a midnight drag race, swerving through traffic but not enough to be dangerous. Apparently, Alex wasn’t as smooth as had she hoped she was. 

On her ride to the DEO, Alex lets the wind break against her as she battles it with her speed. Letting herself appreciate the life around her and the thrill of flying through the city. That thrill, however, could not match the high she felt of the back of the morning she had just had. How was Alex going to concentrate at all for the next twelve hours without Maggie and her loving words?

Alex parks her bike in the underground DEO lot before walking over the elevator, scanning her badge and entering her clearance code to take her to the floor of the office she finally got six months ago after being officially recognised as deputy director.

While Maggie had gained clearance for the DEO after the extensive work she had done with them through her place in the science division of the NCPD, Maggie rarely visited if Alex wasn’t there. Alex was usually, if not always, the intermediary between the two departments and apart from that Maggie’s only other reason to show up was to visit Alex for lunch, to spar, to make fun of Winn – you know, the usual. So there was no inkling in Alex’s mind that the cards would continue to be found at her place of work, but she was very pleasantly surprised to find she was completely mistaken.

Alex walks into her office, disregarding the supposed monotony of the surroundings to sit down at her desk and answer the abundant amount of emails that were, no doubt, sitting in her inbox even though she had answered what felt like a hundred the day before. Giving her an office came with more typing and less fighting than she would have liked. She still went out on most if not all the missions and Maggie was less anxious, not having to worry about her as much but it meant less practice shooting just for the fun of it and less constant annoying Winn, which was always a letdown. (It also meant a place for Maggie and her to hook up when she visited without the risk of being walked in on – thank god for J’onn lining the walls with lead even though Kara often made sure to remind them she also had super hearing).

She sat down at her desk, still positively glowing although slightly disappointed, expecting a cease to these tiny love letters. However, when she went to log into her computer and saw the three of diamonds taped to the desktop, her heart soared to a height she never deemed possible.

_I love how committed to your work you are but no matter what you still have time for me_

The note made Alex notice her surroundings; the room was covered in playing cards placed in every crevice of the room from the photo of her and Maggie that she kept on her desk to the safe where she kept the alien gun she found on Slaver’s Moon all those years ago on top of the filing cabinet in the corner of the room. Disregarding the piling emails in her inbox, Alex made her way around the room, reading every single note left for her.

_I love that your stubbornness still won't let you admit that I'm actually not that bad at pool_

_I love that one day you will finally let me adopt a puppy (it's gonna happen, Danvers, don't fight it)_

_I love your terrible cooking skills (even though you've given me food poisoning, twice)_

_I love how soft you look when you're at peace, when you're comfortable and when you're free_

_I love how perfect you turned out despite the insistence from your mother that you weren't_

Before she knows it, half-an-hour has passed and there are silent tears streaming down Alex’s face. She goes back to her desk with the pile of cards she’s collected, placing them into the back pocket of her pants before she sits. She grabs a tissue from the box on top of her desk, wiping her eyes in an attempt to calm and centre herself, burying the urge to drive to Gotham or get Kara to fly her there just to hug her girlfriend and give her a never-ending list of reasons why she loves her.

Alex spends the next hour or so answering the suspected flood of emails that accumulated overnight in between dazing out and the urge to text Maggie battling with the want to save her the distraction so that she will come back sooner in the end.

Feeling restless and finally finishing her administrative work, Alex heads down to the DEO control centre (checking her eyes first, making sure they aren’t too red) to check if there have been any updates on their current open-ended cases.

She passes the labs and makes her way down the stairs heading towards Winn whose back is facing her.

“Winn!” Alex slaps Winn on the shoulder and he jumps in response. “Any updates?”

“First of all, rude. Calm down,” Winn says rubbing his shoulder. “And no. The aliens were tracking haven’t caused any drama and there are no leads on the big, purple, four-armed guy from yesterday. 

“The Omegon? You know it has a name, right?”

“Yeah, but you knew what I was talking about so it’s fine.”

“Yes, but now we had to have this totally unnecessary conversation when you could have just said the species of the alien in the first place.”

“But you knew what I was talking about anyway so really it was you that started this not me.”

“Maybe we should just stop before we keep going around in circles.”

“Great idea,” Winn responds turning back this his desktop, continuing on with writing the code he was working on when Alex approached him.

Winn slyly looks up at Alex out of the corner of his eye, watching her deciphering his work. Suddenly, there is a loud crash across the room that has Alex reaching for her sidearm, turning to find it was only a new trainee dropping a pile of books on alien lifeforms.

With a huff and an annoyed glance at the scared rookie, he kneels to pick up the books and Alex turns back to Winn’s screen to try and figure out what he’s working on and freezes.

There, standing up and tucked in between some of the keys on the number side of Winn’s keyboard is the nine of hearts. She stills, mouth agape and staring down at Winn, typing like nothing is different, like he hadn’t just delivered her a love letter from her girlfriend on Valentine’s Day while they're at work. Right now, she feels nothing for him except love and gratitude. Love that he cares for her and Maggie enough to agree to help Maggie woo her woman while she’s not there and grateful that he knows her enough to not bring it up, to let her enjoy the moment for what it is. He was the most surprising member of their little family to her but she sure was glad her was there. 

Alex notices the shy smirk on Winn’s face as she silently takes the card from its place in his keyboard.

_I love how you have built a family for yourself here and that they care about you just as strongly as you care about them_

Alex lets a strong exhale and smile for what must be the thousandth time today. She really does care about this group of misfit people she calls family, even though they were initially Kara’s friends and she was the sister that got to hang around. Now she can’t imagine her life without her little gang that now includes her boss as well. And this proves that they care about her just the same, well at least Winn does anyway.

This time she lays a hand on Winn’s shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze, both hoping and knowing that he will understand this as her thank you. Her thank you for helping Maggie and for being a part of her family, even though that affection is usually shown in the form of sly jabs, teasing and the gentle threat now and again. He just huffs out a smile in return, willing their easy teasing banter to continue.

Without warning, J’onn walks up behind the both of them, greeting them and startling them in a way that would be shameful to a pair of agents. Alex tucks the card in her back pocket to join the others while turning to face him along with Winn’s swivel of his chair.

“Morning you two. Now, Agent Danvers the blood report for the Thronnian we found dead yesterday have come back and I need you to look over the toxin levels we found to see if you recognise what it might be that caused her death.” He hands her a manila folder with a few stacked papers inside before turning on his heel to look over the shoulders of the other agents in the roundtable of computers around them.

Alex, relieved to be finally getting to work in the lab again, makes her way to the stairs opening the file to get a sense of what she was dealing with. When she opens it, however, the contents stop her in her tracks. The seven of spades is staring up at her and making her heart skip a beat yet again. 

 _I love your beautiful smile that causes me to smile every time I see it (making those damn dimples you can’t seem to get enough of)_  

How was Alex going to make it through the day, honestly?

Winn and J’onn seem to slip her a card every time she sees them. When J’onn asks her for an update on the blood report she turns around to find the six of hearts on the bench in front of her. When Winn brings her a cup of coffee he made her when he got his, she finds the two of clubs tucked under the base of the mug. When J’onn asks her to look at some footage from some street cameras to see if she recognises the species, he picks up the tablet from where is was placed on the bench and there lies the four of hearts. When she finishes up in the lab and goes down to talk strategy about the Omegon with Winn and Vasquez she sees the Queen of spades poking out of the top if Winn’s front shirt pocket which she comes up behind him to steal as soon as he sits back down at his computer.

This continues until Alex gets a text from Kara reminding her of their lunch date at Kara’s apartment, which she had agreed to go to after finding out Maggie would be gone all Valentine’s Day and Kara not wanting Alex to be alone. Now, however, she sensed there was an ulterior motive to this lunch. If Winn and J’onn were in on it then surely Kara would be.

 

* * *

 

Alex is climbing the stairs up to Kara’s apartment with a distinct spring in her step. She knows she probably shouldn’t be getting her hopes up in expecting more love cards from Maggie through Kara, but she can’t really help it.

She has just reached Kara’s floor when she feels her phone vibrate in her front pocket. She stops, taking her phone out to find a text message. For a brief second, she hopes it will be Maggie but it's Kara’s name that appears alongside the dozen emoji’s she inserted for herself after stealing Alex’s phone one sister night. 

 **Kara [1:23pm]:** Hey Alex, I’ll be a bit late for lunch but feel free to wait inside and just like hang around, explore if you want

 **Kara [1:23pm]:** That was not an invitation to go through my stuff to be clear but just enjoy the surroundings

 **Kara [1:23pm]:** You know what I mean – I love you, I’ll be there soon 

If Maggie had ever hoped Kara could be any level of subtle that confidence was misplaced, evidenced by the ramblings of Alex’s little sister.

Her excitement takes over her and she almost jogs to Kara’s apartment door, taking her copy of the key out of her bag to let herself in. She walks into another space that seems ordinary, the usual. Nothing seems out of place or different from any other time Alex has been to Kara’s apartment, so like every day.

But now Alex knew what to look for. And she was right.

She slowly makes her way around the room, scouring the space for any sign of the familiar sight of a playing card littered among Kara’s belongings.

_I love that you own just as many leather jackets as I do (although, as you like to point out, I'm too tiny to wear any of yours)_

_I love how you stutter when you're nervous - it's really cute_

_I love the scrunchy face you make when you're concentrating on something important or trying to find the right words to say_

_I love how considerate of me you are - always checking in, making sure I'm okay, that I'm happy (which I definitely am)_

_I love your brain - how incredibly smart and talented you are_

Alex takes the pile she has collected around the apartment and combines it with the pile she produces from her pocket of those she has found throughout the day. She falls back onto Kara’s couch, admiring the sheer amount of love she was holding and the admiration and love she would be sure to return to Maggie when she saw her next. Hopefully, that would be soon. 

Alex is flicking through the stack of cards, around 35 she estimates, waiting for Kara to show up with the food when her text tone goes off again.

 **Kara [1:38pm]:**   I’m almost there, maybe while I’m gone you should check out my bookcase

 **Kara [1:38pm]:** BECAUSE I GOT A NEW BOOK… THAT I THINK YOU’D LIKE

Alex smiles and huffs out a laugh at her sister's attempt to keep up the secrecy. She looks up to the roof where she suspects her sister is waiting for her to find all the cards so they can finally have lunch. And knowing Kara she is probably impatiently waiting or has already started eating without her. 

Alex walks over to Kara’s bookshelf where she, did indeed, miss one. It’s the five of diamonds.

 _I love_   _how_ _committed you are to looking after Kara even though she's the most powerful woman on Earth (and that she sees you as her hero because you're mine too)_

Alex definitely tears up at that one but works to hold it back. There would be enough of that when she saw Maggie later, she was sure of it. As soon as the card is added to the others and she places them back in her pocket, Kara flies through to window with a huff.

As soon as the card is added to the others and she places them back in her pocket, Kara flies through to window with a huff.

“Wow, sorry that took me so long. On my way back there was at least five cats stuck in trees and I just couldn’t leave them there! Also, I went all the way to that food truck in Chicago and got your favourite!”

“Thank you, Kara. Really.”

“Of course,” they share a sincere look before Kara begins her ramblings about Snapper and her complaints about how Cat Grant hasn’t come back yet ( _‘it’s been three years Alex surely she’s climbed enough mountains by now?’_ ).

 

* * *

 

Alex spends the rest of the afternoon like she spent the morning, working in the lab and receiving the sly playing card from her closest co-workers. However, just as she’s about to leave for the day to her probably empty apartment, Winn gets an alert from one of their informants with a tip on a rogue alien that keeps escaping their grasp.

She gathers a team with J’onn accompanying them and head out to the location. Speeding through the streets with sirens blazing they reach a run-down house on the edge of National City.

They assemble at the entrances to the tiny, dishevelled house before Alex gives the command to enter. They disperse through the various rooms but find nothing except the evidence of someone previously living it rough there; a sleeping bag, empty cans of food and red blood patches spread throughout the carpet flooring.

“Winn, there’s no one here. Do you have a trace on them?” Alex asks into her earpiece urgently.

“Let me see… No, there’s nothing on the scanners, no alerts or sightings from police – he’s gone. He’s been nomadic in the past, we probably just missed him.”

Alex gives the command for some of her troops to search the nearby streets and alley’s but it’s pointless really. They were just too late.

 

* * *

 

It’s eight o’clock by the time she walks into her and Maggie’s apartment that night after meeting with J’onn over their next moves to catch the nomadic alien they were dealing with and filling out yet more paperwork on the matter.

Alex finds Maggie is asleep on the couch when she enters, making sure to close the door behind her as quietly as she can. She sets her bag and helmet down next to the door and sets her gun on the shelf above. 

Maggie must have been waiting for her. On the coffee table is their favourite take-out, a few candles that are just about burnt out completely and the queen of hearts right in the middle of the table.

Alex had been keeping a count since leaving Kara’s apartment and she had exactly 51 cards with her. She was actually hugely relieved to find that she hadn’t accidently missed one throughout the day and that obviously Winn, J’onn and Kara had done their job perfectly. She’d have to remember to return the favour to them somehow if Maggie hadn’t already. Of course she would have though. She was perfect.

Alex kneels down next to the coffee table, picking up the card and savouring the moment as much as she can, knowing it’s the last. To the soft, steady breathing of Maggie next to her she reads the message.

_I love you and I will forever_

This is it. Alex knows it is. She hadn’t pictured it happening like this. Hell, any scenario she thought of was never completely perfect. Neither was now really. They hadn’t seen each other all day. Maggie was asleep and exhausted. Not to mention it was a huge cliché. But the time was now because she didn’t want to go one more minute not being engaged to this woman.

Alex, still being sure to keep quiet, stands up and walks over to her bedside table. She opens the top drawer and looks for the small box buried inside that she bought weeks ago. She had dragged a very willing Kara with her, too nervous to go by herself. Kara was constantly pointing out the most extravagant and expensive rings because _you should treat your girl, Alex, she deserves it_. Which Maggie did. But she deserved a ring that was right for her, would suit her, and extravagant was not that. Eventually, Alex and Kara settled on a silver band with a decent-sized circle diamond in the middle surrounded by smaller emeralds. 

Alex finds the small, felt-covered, dark green box and opens it to check it once more. Hopefully, Maggie will like it. Hopefully, she’ll say yes.

Alex goes back over to the sleeping Maggie on the couch, settling on her knees in front of her and tucking the box into her pocket. She leans over Maggie, pressing kisses to her forehead, her cheeks, her nose, her chin until she feels Maggie start to stir and Alex moves her kisses to Maggie's lips.

Maggie groans waking from her probably much-needed slumber but then her eyes shoot open and she is sitting straight up, almost hitting Alex in the process.

“I’m awake, I’m awake,” Maggie says with a voice coated in sleep.

Alex just laughs and pushes Maggie back until she’s laying down and looking up at Alex once again.

“I’m sorry babe, I tried to stay up, I really did. But it’s been such a long day,” Maggie explains.

“You have absolutely nothing to be sorry for. Especially after giving me one of the best days of my life.”

Maggie beams in response. “So, you liked it?”

Alex responds by kissing Maggie, passionately and soft. “Of course I did,” Alex whispers against Maggie’s lips.

Maggie's hands come up to caress Alex’s cheeks, kissing her back. “You got the last one?”

“I did,” Alex says pulling back to look at Maggie. “And I wouldn’t have woken you up because you looked so peaceful, but I wanted to ask you something.”

Maggie sits up a bit, fighting her fatigue to pay Alex the utmost attention. “Anything. Are you okay?”

Alex takes one of Maggie’s hands in hers, “I’m great. I promise.” Maggie just nods her head and gives her a smile of encouragement in response.

Alex takes a deep breath, meeting Maggie’s eyes before she continues. “I could do the same for you. Write a list of why I love you. How amazing you are. Because you are the most wonderful person I’ve ever met. You’re so loving and kind and patient and tough and beautiful and perfect. And the way that you love me makes me feel so… complete and peaceful and happy. I could tell you every reason why you make me happy and why I can’t help but love you but I would rather show you. For the rest of our lives. So…” Alex reaches into her pocket with her free hand, trying to keep as steady as possible (not that she succeeds in this effort). She takes her hand that had been holding Maggie and opens the lid of the box and watches Maggie’s jaw drop. “Will you marry me?”

Alex holds her bottom lip between her teeth while her heart stops beating, watching Maggie’s eyes tear up and her silence deafen. 

“Alex…” Maggie breathes out. She takes Alex’s face in her hands and pulls her into a kiss, removing all the tension from Alex’s body in the process. Maggie rests her forehead against Alex’s, looking into her eyes. “Of course, baby.”

Alex let’s out a relieved laugh, connecting their lips again and smiling through kisses.

“Can I put it on you?” Alex asks, tears streaming down her face to match Maggie's.

“Yes, please,” Maggie responds, beaming at her girlfriend, no, fiancé. 

Alex takes the ring out of the box, bringing her shaking hands up to meet those of Maggie and slipping the ring onto her left hand. It fits perfectly.

“It’s beautiful. I love you, Alex.”

“I love you, too. So much. Happy Valentine’s Day.”

“Happy Valentine’s Day.”

**Author's Note:**

> It had an idea and it turned into this (with an ending I didn't intend but I hope you liked it anyway)
> 
> I'm so gay wow
> 
> I'm @sawyerdanver on tumblr and you should come talk to me about sanvers and how goddamn soft and beautiful they are
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated :)


End file.
